


Perfect Imperfections

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is an insecure bob-tailed catboy. He abhors having a bobtail, but his boyfriend, Yixing, thinks it’s the cutest thing. Too bad Yixing’s college friends don't agree with him on the “cutest thing” part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for a recipient in kittyexo12.  
> Written around August 2014.

“Do you really think it’s okay?”

 

Sehun’s in the middle of stuffing his backpack with neatly folded clothes when Yixing enters their room. Yixing furrows his eyebrow, completely ignorant to what his boyfriend is talking about. He opens one of the drawers and takes out two bath towels, a bag full of different toiletries, a first aid kit and Sehun’s cap. Yixing puts Sehun’s cap on his boyfriend’s head and steals a kiss on his neck.

 

“What is okay?”

 

Sehun snakes his arms around Yixing’s waist, tail twitching in the process, as Sehun lands a soft peck on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Yixing smells of bath soap and lemon mint shampoo. He sniffs Yixing’s hair some more before kissing him on the lips.

 

“Including me to this weekend trip with your college friends.”

 

“Of course, it is. You’re my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t they want you to join us?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because we barely talk and the last time we met I accidentally spilled beer all over your friend’s tacky suit…what’s his name? Jongdae is it?”

 

Yixing chuckles, long furry brown tail wrapping itself around Sehun’s left leg, as he rubs his nose against his boyfriend’s own nose. Sehun smells of dried sweat and aftershave. It’s a big difference with how Yixing smells, but Yixing finds it all the more appealing. He smiles through their intimate position and kisses Sehun once again before picking up Sehun’s backpack from the bed.

 

“Yes, it’s Jongdae. It was an accident, Hun. I’m sure he’s forgotten about it and they’re cool people!” Yixing hollers as he walks out of their bedroom to put all of their things in the living room for checking.

 

“Yeah cool assholes you mean…” Sehun mutters under his breath.

 

“I heard that!” Yixing shouts, ears somehow flattened sideways.

 

Sehun shakes his head, ears flapping 180 degrees, before going to the living room to help his boyfriend finish packing their clothes for the annual weekend trip with Yixing’s college buddies.

 

Yippie, excitement.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sehun’s on his third cup of caramel macchiato by the time Yixing’s friends arrive at Starbucks. His bob tail twitches, a combination of fear and excitement sending his insides churning for the worst. Sehun sees Yixing excitedly wave at his friends from where he’s at and follows where his boyfriend is looking at. There they are – all five of them. Three Chinese and two Koreans Yixing met during college when he stayed at an all boy’s dormitory a few blocks away from their campus. They’re an inseparable bunch, Yixing once said, having been gone to places and experiencing feelings all together. That was until they graduated and reality hit them hard in the face. Yifan was the first to go, transferring to another country to take up his post graduate degree. Jongdae was the first to get a job, then Minseok, then Luhan. Tao graduated last since he’s the youngest of them all.

 

Fast forward 5 years and they’ve finally come to an agreement to meet once a year for a weekend trip to God knows where. Sehun only met Yixing a year ago and he has only encountered contact with Yixing’s college friends for 2 times. 2 flimsy, shameful times. The first one was a flop with Sehun sticking out like a light stick shining bright in a dark room. He barely talked to anyone because, as much as he tried, nobody wanted to talk to him. Well at least Yifan smiled at him (or was it a sneer?). The second one was a serious damage to potential positive relationship. He actually managed to talk to them about safe topics like “Awful basketball game last night, eh?”, “Have you tried eating at the new restaurant down the block?”. Simple safe topics that allowed him to actually converse with his boyfriend’s college friends. Sehun was so proud of himself, so so proud because he actually found ways to get closer with Yixing’s college friends. It was on their third round of beer when the accident happened. Sehun was so excited with his fulfilment that he tripped over a wire on his way back to where the group was. It wasn’t that bad to be honest, just a couple of spilled beer….on Yixing’s friend’s tacky expensive red suit.

 

The looks of mortified horror on Yixing’s college friends and the set of long tails pointed upward, furs erect because of the sudden commotion, were enough to send Sehun rolling on the floor, embarrassment weighing him down with each pull of gravity.

 

The warmth of Yixing’s hand on Sehun’s wrist brings the latter back to reality. Yixing tries to drag him towards Yixing’s friends. Sehun rolls his eyes before taking one last sip of his caramel macchiato and leaving it on the table. The college pack, as Sehun likes to call them, is the same as ever. Yifan is the same lanky guy with over the top fashion. Minseok has a cup of coffee of his own and actually acknowledges him by bobbing his head (Sehun has always thought Minseok’s the nicest out of all of them.). Jongdae still wears tacky clothing (Where does the guy buy clothes anyway?). Tao still has a permanent scowl on his face. And lastly, Luhan still has that possessive look he has on Yixing. The same look Sehun saw the first time he was introduced to Yixing’s college pack.

 

The college pack is a possessive bunch of catboys. All of them felt the need to mark their territory on Yixing the moment Sehun got introduced as boyfriend. Their ears were turned back, tails pointed downward, as if sensing danger in Sehun’s existence in their friend’s life. Sehun understood the manner since he’s also a catboy. That’s why he tried so hard to charm them with his good looks and pleasing personality.

 

His charm worked, except for one.

 

Luhan.

 

The Luhan who has been eyeing his boyfriend since college days if his research (conversation with Minseok) serves him right.

 

Fuck territorial claims. Yixing is mine.

 

Sehun plasters a big grin on his face as he pulls Yixing closer to him, left hand snaking around his boyfriend’s waist and right hand waving energetically at the pack before him.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“So, how have you been Sehun?”

 

It’s Minseok who first asks Sehun. The guy’s hands are carefully placed on the steering wheel as he manoeuvres the SUV out of the parking lot of Starbucks Coffee. All seven of them fit the SUV quite perfectly with Minseok driving and Yifan sitting on the front passenger seat. Jongdae, Luhan, Yixing and Sehun are squeezed in the middle while Tao is comfortable propped on the long makeshift seat at the back of the car along with their baggage. It’s awkward especially with the perky singing voice of Taylor Swift in the background. Kris immediately connects his phone with the car radio. The car is soon blasting Asap Rocky which sends the car shaking more than it’s supposed to be.

 

“But Taylor Swift is such a great singer, man!”, Zitao groans from where he is.

 

Yifan raises one of his eyebrows at Zitao and it’s enough to stop the ruckus threatening to happen.

 

“So going back…how have you been Sehun?” Minseok cheerfully asks.

 

“Uhm…I think I’m okay.”

 

Yixing entwines his fingers with Sehun, encouraging him to continue talking to his friends.

 

“Great! I hope you’re up for some nice camping stuff, you know ghost stories and marshmallows by the campfire and stuff.”

 

“Minseok means beer and weed, by the way.” Tao murmurs from where he is.

 

“Aw man, nobody give Sehun beer. My clothes for this trip have been tailored fit and are expensive!” Jongdae moves on to discuss how the fabrics for his clothes have been shipped all the way from Greece where silkworms originated. He discusses how his tailor specifically made a nice stitch hole perfect for the size of his cat tail. He tries to adjust his position on the already tight space to show his tail twirling in the air, signalling how content he is with his clothes.

 

Yixing groans and loudly complains why he’s friends with them. His hold on Sehun tightens because he knows how insecure his boyfriend already is, with or without his friends’ teasing. He releases an exasperated sigh before leaning on to Sehun to kiss the latter on the cheeks.

 

“Don’t mind them, Hunnie.” Yixing whispers. Sehun offers a small smile to his boyfriend to reassure him that he is okay.

 

“Speaking of tails, where’s your tail, Sehun?” Luhan nonchalantly asks, but Sehun knows there’s a bite somewhere beneath those words. Of all the things Luhan would ask, of course it would be Sehun’s bobtail aka Sehun’s failure of a cat tail. It’s one of his major sources of insecurity. A tail is a cat’s pride, after all. He blames his genes (not his parents) for the awful circumstances, but at least he’s blessed with a nice face? You can’t have everything anyway.

 

“Oh Sehun has the cutest bobtail!” Yixing excitedly discusses, hands clapping in the process. Sehun cringes because here goes Yixing… “It’s like a fluffy brown cotton ball attached to his butt and its super cute he looks like a rabbit. My boyfriend is so cute.” Yixing proceeds to rub his cheeks against Sehun’s as he snakes his hand around Sehun’s arms. Sehun could feel his boyfriend’s tail twirl from behind them.

 

“A bobtail?” There’s a mocking sound in Luhan’s voice and Sehun doesn’t fail to recognize it. He looks at Luhan and sees the guy snorting at him. “Xing, you must be blind. Bobtails aren’t cute. They’re ugly! What kind of catboy has a bob tail? That’s a deficiency!” Luhan cackles at Sehun and Yixing glares at Luhan. He’s about to snap at his friend when Yifan beats him to it.

 

“Manners, Luhan.”

 

Minseok salvages the situation from being awkward by moving to safer topics like what to do once already in the mountains and who will cook dinner. Tao and Jongdae exchange banter with the rest of the group, completely dropping the bob tail subject.

 

Yixing smiles reassuringly at Sehun and Sehun smiles back.

 

But really he’s just insecure more than ever that he will never be perfect enough for Yixing.

 

 

\-----

 

 

They arrive at the cottage by 6 in the evening. The sky is painted with a beautiful palette of pink, orange and yellow as the sun slowly sets. Minseok parks the car in front of a small cottage surrounded by pine trees and dried mud. Yixing and the group scurry to get out of the car and check the cottage. Apparently, Yifan’s family owns the cottage. Something along the lines of “Oh yeah we barely use it, got no time for vacation.” Sehun cowers in insecurity at that. Yixing’s friends are big time managers in big companies, if not owners of their own businesses, and what is he? He’s just Yixing’s secretary. He’s nothing compared to them.

 

“Dude, your cottage’s huge!” Zitao exclaims while he roams, tail twirling around, from one room to another.

 

“But it’s the smallest vacation house we own.” Yifan frowns upon remembering how his father wouldn’t let him have the mansion in Jeju. Sehun has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Talk about First World Problems. The cottage looks small from the outside, but it’s really spacious from the inside. The living room greets guests from the entrance, then the dining room which is connected to the kitchen and a backyard with a swimming pool big enough to fit 7 male adults. Apparently, there are only 3 bedrooms in the cottage so all of them have to be paired up together. Yifan and Tao gets the biggest room together while Minseok and Jongdae gets the bedroom near the living room which leaves Luhan, Yixing and Sehun together in the last room.

 

“There are only 2 beds.” Luhan states the obvious as he throws his luggage to the floor. Sehun and Yixing drop their backpacks to the floor before testing the comfort of the bed. “It’s okay, Sehun and I can fit on this bed.” Yixing calmly says, yanking Sehun towards him on the bed. Sehun accidentally falls on top of his boyfriend and they both giggle before Yixing is turning them upside down with him on top and Sehun below. Yixing rubs his nose with Sehun’s which earns him a purr from his boyfriend. Their hands are intertwined with each other and it feels really good. It makes Sehun’s insecurities fade away till…

 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d save me from all your sappiness.” Luhan snaps before he bangs the door on his way out.

 

Sehun and Yixing look at the recently closed door and decide not to pay any heed to Luhan’s crankiness. They continue to kiss each other with their legs intertwined with each other till they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Xing?” Sehun wakes with a start. The room is the same before he fell asleep with Yixing, but now he’s alone in the silent room with a blanket draped over him. Sehun rubs his eyes and lets his arms rest beneath his head. It’s probably 8 in the evening now. He’s been asleep for 2 hours, but he still feels tired more than ever. The quest for Yixing’s friends’ approval to him is proving to be harder than he originally thought. It’s hard enough that he’s trying so hard to get their acceptance despite his limitations, but there’s also Luhan.

 

The Luhan who’s keen on claiming his territory on Yixing.

 

Sehun pushes himself off the bed and wears a hoodie over his shirt. As much as Sehun just wants to stay in bed all night long, he can’t. He won’t get any approval whatsoever by staying cooped up inside the room.

 

Okay, time to do this.

 

The cottage is practically empty. Sehun carefully locks the door behind him and inspects his surroundings. Nobody’s inside the cottage. The living room is filled with empty can of beers, but apart from that there’s no sign of any living human being there. There’s a faint hip-hop music playing in the backyard and Sehun finds himself entranced with the intoxicating beat.

 

Yixing and his friends are at the backyard. Minseok and Yifan are grilling meat in the griller at the side while Zitao and Jongdae lounges on the plastic chairs placed around chunk of woods that Yixing and Luhan are preparing to lit. Yixing could see how awfully close Luhan is to his Yixing and it takes everything within him to stay calm.

 

Approvals, Sehun. Approvals.

 

Sehun slides the door and waves at Minseok who greets him with a huge grin. Everybody else greets him, but it’s Yixing’s knowing, accepting look that is Sehun’s favourite. Luhan snickers at Sehun, but not before stealing Yixing’s attention. Sehun dismisses it as simple child’s play. Yixing is too naïve for his own good, but Sehun can clearly see past Luhan’s hidden intentions. He replaces Yifan in cooking the steaks while Yifan forces Zitao and Jongdae to set up the makeshift dining table in the backyard. The two whines, but the rest of the group just chuckles.

 

“You okay?” Minseok asks while he flips a steak upside down.

 

“Uhm…I’m okay, just tired I guess.”

 

The smell of cooked steaks is aromatic and Sehun could see Minseok lick his lower lip from where he’s standing. Sehun smiles at the older guy and helps him put the cooked meat at an empty plate. The griller is hot, way too hot, and both Sehun and Minseok could feel their  
sensitive skin prick against the heat.

 

“I know you know what Luhan’s doing.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Minseok snorts at that.

 

“Sure you don’t. It’s not like Luhan’s being blatantly obvious that he wants to steal Yixing away from you anyway, right?”

 

Sehun grabs the plate and puts more cooked meat on it.

 

“Okay, I know what Luhan’s up to and so?”

 

“So I want to know what your plans are.”

 

Minseok puts all the remaining cooked meat on the plate and shuts the griller off.

 

“Look I know you’re a great guy, Sehun. Yixing wouldn’t be that happy if you’re not a great person.” Minseok nods to where Yixing is who is now guffawing at Yifan’s horrid reaction when a flame almost came in contact with his skin. “What I want to know is what are you going to do with Luhan?” There’s a serious expression on Minseok’s face and Sehun has to give it to the guy for guarding his friends.

 

“I’m not going to do anything.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said I’m not going to do anything.”

 

“Yeah I heard that, but why?”

 

“You guys have been friends with Yixing since college days and I just met him a few years ago. Clearly, I’m not in any position to take him away from you guys as far as territorial claims are concerned. Luhan has been crushing on the guy since college days. Putting myself in his position, I’d be pretty pissed too if Yixing suddenly shows up with this Oh Sehun guy claiming to be his boyfriend so yeah I’ll just let him be. It’s not like Yixing likes him, right?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like Luhan or else I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.” Minseok arranges all of the things they used. “You’re a nice guy, Sehun. Way too nice and as somebody who thinks you’re good for Yixing, let me warn you not to let your guard down with Luhan.” Sehun frowns. Why should he be wary of Luhan?

 

“What Luhan wants, he usually gets.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

The group finishes dinner on record time. It’s 10 in the evening, still too early for anything, and they already have beer cans on their hand, except for Yixing who has his slender, pale fingers plucking the nylon strings of his guitar. All of them bob their heads to the tune of whatever Yixing’s making, completely content with the serene nature surrounding them. The bonfire keeps them heated through the night as the fire sparkles before their eyes. Owls hoot from somewhere near and Sehun can feel himself completely relaxing. Yixing’s strumming beside him while Jongdae is trying to put lyrics on the rhythm. Yifan, Tao, Minseok and Luhan laugh at the sudden jamming session and Sehun can’t help laughing along too. He didn’t realize Yixing’s college friends could be this…nice.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yixing prods Sehun as soon as the guitar is passed to Jongdae. Sehun offers a shy smile to his boyfriend and nods his head before he takes a chug of beer. Yixing twirls his long tail around Sehun’s waist as he rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders. They sit there in silence, just staring at the fire flicker before them. They’re lost in their own world while Yixing’s friends continue their ramblings about their daily lives. Sehun places a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s head before snaking his arm on Yixing’s waist. Yixing smiles at that and adjusts his position on Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun smiles at his boyfriend, but not before catching Minseok smile at him. Minseok pays way too much attention on a lot of things.

 

The conversation among all 7 of them continue throughout the night with Yixing’s head resting on Sehun’s shoulder or his arms snaked around Sehun’s, hands intertwined with each other. Yixing has never been one to be shy of public display of affections anyway. And Sehun? He just finds it cute.

 

Soon enough, the calm dies down. Jongdae loses his cool on his 8th can of beer.

 

“GUUUUYS, LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! I CAN DANCE THE FUCKING CRAYON POP DANCE.” Jongdae haphazardly removes his jacket and throws it dangerously close to the bonfire, but Yifan salvages it. Damn it. He tinkers about his phone and plays that annoying Bar Bar Bar song. It’s in the introduction song when Jongdae manages to put himself on top of the dining table with a big sleazy grin on his face as he wildly dances to Bar Bar Bar. Howls of chaos erupt from the audience with Minseok, Yifan and Zitao even going to a level of capturing the whole embarrassing situation for future backstabbing purposes. Sehun and Yixing giggle at the sight in front of them and Luhan…well Luhan certainly isn’t happy with what he’s seeing.

 

Sehun and Yixing being happy together just don’t cut it out in Luhan’s reality.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Eventually, they all have to sleep.

 

One by one, they call it a night, sleepily dragging themselves to their respective rooms with the weight of alcohol intake heavy in their breaths and obvious in their walk. It’s Yifan and Zitao who goes first, saying excuses such as “beauty rest” and “regimens, regimens”. Minseok drags a very drunk Jongdae next, pinching him by the ear while muttering complaints such as “Why are you easily drunk?!” and “Next time I will burn your tacky clothes to the ground, damn it.” The only people left are Sehun, Yixing and Luhan. Sehun and Yixing aren’t really drunk at all since they barely drank anyway. It’s Luhan who’s proving to be hard since the guy’s awfully drunk out of his wits.

 

“Ya! Yixing! Do you…” Luhan’s speech is slurred as he puts all of his weight in Yixing’s hold. Yixing stumbles, trying real hard to carry Luhan despite his lack of energy. Sehun tries to help Yixing with carrying Luhan, but the latter just shuns the idea.

 

“Don’t even touch me, bobtail!”

 

Yixing makes a face, but tells Sehun to go first.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. We’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Something inside Sehun tells him not to listen to his boyfriend, that leaving Yixing with Luhan spells trouble. Nevertheless, Sehun doesn’t listen to it. He listens to Yixing instead. He smiles at Yixing and reminds him to follow as soon as possible. Yixing only nods; focus still on his drunk college friend.

 

Sehun busies himself with his nightly rituals – shower, moisturizers, lotions, fixing Yixing’s clothes, fixing their belongings – but it still doesn’t make the uneasy feeling in his gut go away. He glances at the block and notices how the hand just turned 12.

 

Midnight and still no sign of Yixing and Luhan.

 

Thirty minutes has already passed and Yixing and Luhan still haven’t entered the room. Sehun’s so tempted to pry Luhan away from his boyfriend already, a possessiveness ingrain in his catboy brain, but he stops himself. Even if he doesn’t trust Luhan, he still needs to trust Yixing. With fingers massaging the bed, Sehun tries to lie comfortably on the bed, but only feels cold. Way too cold. He needs Yixing beside him.

 

He rubs his face on the pillow in an attempt to calm himself, but his mind keeps on supplying him with mental images of Luhan and Yixing together outside, along, doing things. Sehun shakes his head, now’s not the right time for his imagination to go haywire! He licks his hands and tries to busy himself by watching a drama in the television. It proves to be distracting; taking his mind off his current dilemma till the drama replicates a scenario that has been stuck in his head ever since he left Yixing alone with Luhan outside.

 

That does it. I’m going out.

 

Sehun forcefully yanks the blanket away from his body and strides out of the room and onto where Yixing and Luhan are. The living room is completely silent and Sehun can still see the bonfire blaze from where he is. A part of Sehun wants to go inside the room and trust his boyfriend, while his cat side wants him to practice his territorial nature and rush to where Yixing and Luhan are. He stops midwalk, checking his surroundings and checking his instincts, only to relent to his cat side’s wishes nevertheless.

 

The sound of the bonfire crackling against the wind is loud in the otherwise eerily silent night. All of the lights inside the cabin are out except for the dim light in the dining room. Sehun hides himself between the full glass window and the open door. He carefully peeks through the curtain to see what his boyfriend and Luhan are up to. He squints, unable to make what the two people are doing outside. Luhan is leaning his head on Yixing’s shoulders while Yixing is continuously rubbing Luhan’s head. The two of them are staring absent-mindedly at the bonfire with Luhan quietly saying something to Yixing. Sehun scratches his ears and moves closer as much as the limited space allows him too.

 

“What does the bobtail have that I don’t, Yixing?” I still don’t understand why you’re settling with somebody unfitting for your stature.” Luhan grabs Yixing’s hands and looks at Yixing deeply. “You’re rich and he’s not. You’re smart and he’s stupid. We all know how you’re supposed to inherit your father’s company already if not for that bobtail.” Luhan sighs, exasperation obvious in his voice. “I like you, Yixing. I really, really like you ever since college days. You need to be with me instead of that bobtail.”

 

There’s a thick awkward aura in the situation and Sehun can feel his chest constricting and a lump forming in his throat. He knows he’s nothing compared to Yixing’s friends, but to actually hear it out is something else. Sehun has always felt insecure over his relationship with Yixing, but Yixing has always been supportive of him, of them. Yixing has always secured Sehun that he is more than enough for Yixing and it has always secured Sehun till now.

 

“Look, it’s true that Sehun’s not the brightest out there and he can be considered ugly because he has a bobtail. It’s true too that I can’t own the company yet but…”

 

Sehun doesn’t manage to listen to the rest of Yixing’s speech as he retreats back to the room with thoughts of leaving Yixing first thing in the morning.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The soulful voices of Soul Star wake Yixing up. Slowly, he stretches his tired arms and legs as he yawns his sleepiness away. His fingers and tail curl, a sign that he thoroughly enjoyed his sleep. He taps his phone to stop his alarm. Out of habit, his arms snake to his left only to be met by an empty bed which means that Sehun already woke up. He blinks and blinks, dragging the remnants of sleep away from his body, as he wraps his arms around the pillow. Everything suddenly feels cold without Sehun – the duvet, the pillow, the bed. He wants, needs even, Sehun beside him.

 

Last night had been…rough…to say the least. Yixing wasn’t expecting Luhan to confess. Sure the guy has been fairly obvious in his feelings for Yixing, but Yixing has always seen him only as a friend. Luhan might be a good-looking guy, but Yixing doesn’t feel any affection towards the guy, except probably a friendly kind of affection. Sehun, on the other hand, is Yixing’s The One. Yixing knew it the moment he first talked to Sehun. It’s a different kind of feeling – one where Yixing just can’t simply put words over how and what he feels towards Sehun. All Yixing knows is Sehun makes his life complete, no matter what the latter says that he’s ugly because he has a bobtail, or he’s nobody compared to Yixing. Sehun is perfect in Yixing’s eyes.

 

“What does the bobtail have that I don’t, Yixing?” I still don’t understand why you’re settling with somebody unfitting for your stature.” Luhan grabs Yixing’s hands and looks at Yixing deeply. “You’re rich and he’s not. You’re smart and he’s stupid. We all know how you’re supposed to inherit your father’s company already if not for that bobtail.” Luhan sighs, exasperation obvious in his voice. “I like you, Yixing. I really, really like you ever since college days. You need to be with me instead of that bobtail.”

 

“Look, it’s true that Sehun’s not the brightest out there and he can be considered ugly because he has a bobtail. It’s true too that I can’t own the company yet but…” Yixing heaves a sigh and lets go of Luhan’s hold on him. “…that’s my prerogative. It has nothing to do with Sehun.”

 

“Lu, you’re a nice guy, but I can’t like you. Sehun makes me complete. No matter what you guys think or say about Sehun, it doesn’t matter to me because I love him and he is perfect for me.”

 

“But what about me?!” Luhan bursts, frustration evident in the way he’s glaring at Yixing. “Haven’t you thought of how I feel for you? I’ve liked you ever since college days, Xing…if that bobtail didn’t even show up in your life…”

 

Slap. Luhan feels the hurt on his cheeks as he stares at Yixing, dumbfounded on what the latter just did to him. There’s a new look in Yixing’s face, something he hasn’t seen in a while – anger. Yixing hisses at him, ears pricked and tails pointed straight down. Luhan feels himself become smaller as Yixing glares at him threateningly.

 

“Don’t go blaming Sehun over this. It’s not his fault I don’t feel anything short of love for you. It’s nobody’s fault Luhan and I suggest you stop blaming Sehun for your unrequited love or else I’d be forced to end our friendship completely.”

 

Yixing gives one last look at Luhan before leaving him all alone in the backyard.

 

Yixing gets out of bed, grabs his toiletries and heads for the bathroom to clean himself up. Once done, he arranges his (their actually) bed and fixes his (their) bag. Luhan is still sleeping on the other bed and Yixing can’t help pitying the guy. He shakes his head and gets out of the room. The first thing he sees is a yawning Jongdae absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the television in the living room. He greets him and receives a blank stare in response. Minseok is busy preparing breakfast for them while Yifan is gracefully seated in one of the dining chairs as he carefully sips his coffee while he focused on the newspaper he’s reading. Yixing greets them and offers to help Minseok with preparing their breakfast.

 

“Have you guys seen Sehun?” Yixing asks as he flips the eggs on the frying pan. Minseok is setting the table while Yifan just moves his cup of coffee to the edge of the table, but still doesn’t move from his comfortable seat the dining area.

 

“Haven’t seen him ever since I woke up. Maybe he took a walk?” Minseok suggested.

 

That’s weird. Sehun always tells me when he goes somewhere.

 

Yixing hums in agreement and continues to cook the rest of the eggs.

 

“What happened to you and Luhan last night?” Yifan suddenly asks as he neatly folds the newspaper he’s reading and focuses on Yixing who is now done with cooking their breakfast and is setting up the food on the dinner table. “I heard Luhan shout last night. Did something happen?”

 

Yixing really hates the fact that Yifan is such a light sleeper.

 

Minseok has stopped what he’s doing by now and is also waiting for Yixing’s response. Yixing sighs and proceeds to take seat between his friends and tell them the details of last night’s tiresome confrontation with Luhan. It’s after 20 minutes of question and answer portion when Yixing finishes his story. Yifan’s the first to speak up.

 

“Well I’m glad you’ve finally attempted to put a stop on Luhan’s admiration for you. You don’t know how painful it is for me to see the old guy like you and not be liked in return.”

 

“Yifan, I can’t choose whom to love.”

 

“I know that, but you can’t stop me from pitying the guy, Xing. He’s our friend.”

 

“More importantly than that, are you sure with Sehun?” Minseok interrupts. “I mean Xing…announcing that he completes you is a totally different level of love.” There’s a hint of worry in Minseok’s voice and Yixing can’t help himself from smiling due to his friend’s genuine concern.

 

“I’m sure. Definitely sure.”

 

“Well I’m glad you’ve found the one.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sehun: I’m sorry I can’t be enough for you, Xing.

 

Yixing finally gets a response from Sehun after 10 call attempts and 25 text messages. The time is 9 in the morning and the group has long been done with eating breakfast and is now huddled together at the living room where they’re calming a panicking Yixing down. It hasn’t been an hour ever since Yixing got an idea that Sehun left already. The first time the thought occurred on his mind he ran towards their room and checked their things. Surely, Sehun’s phone and wallet are gone. Sehun has left and Yixing’s initial response is to demand information from Luhan.

 

It’s a bloody sight with Yixing yanking Luhan out of the bed through his feet. Yixing viciously drags Luhan, forcing him to wake up in the process, as he demands to know where Sehun is from Luhan.

 

“Where the fuck is my boyfriend, Luhan?!” Yixing has Luhan by the neck as he straddles Luhan on the floor. Luhan is dizzy and still sleepy as he tries his hardest to recollect what just happened to him.

 

“Wha-what? Xing?” Luhan tries to rub his eyes, but Yixing only tightens his grip on Luhan’s shirt. He’s furious more than ever and the rest of their group knows how bad it is to make Yixing angry. “I said where the fuck is my boyfriend? What did you do to him? I swear Luhan I’m going to fucking kill you if something happens to him…”

 

This is where Yifan attempts to pry Yixing away from Luhan. “Calm down, Xing…” He nods at Tao to take Luhan away and the latter follows his instruction. Luhan chokes, remnants of sleep barely visible in his eyes. “If that guy did something to Sehun, I don’t know what I can do to him…” Minseok pats Yixing in the back, murmuring reminders such as that Sehun’s perfectly fine, that Sehun’s an adult already and should know how to take care of himself.

 

“He can handle himself pretty well; it’s the reason behind his leaving that scares me.”

 

“I haven’t talked to him, Xing. I promise.” Luhan pleads guilty of Yixing’s accusation. Yixing stares at Luhan, testing the truthfulness of his words, before he collapses on the bed and cries.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Jongdae reassures Yixing as he strokes the latter’s back. “He can’t leave this campsite just yet. The buses don’t arrive till 11AM.”

 

Zitao flattens the campsite’s map on the center table at the living room and the rest of the group, including Luhan, hovers at it. They need to find Sehun before 11 in the morning or else Yixing would probably have a hard time seeing Sehun over again. Yixing knows it will happen. Yixing knows how Sehun is. He’s the kind of person who lets his insecurity eats him up, who doesn’t back out of his decisions once it’s made up. And really based on Sehun’s text for him? The guy has decided to leave Yixing completely without any further explanation whatsoever.

 

Yixing looks at the campsite…if he’s Sehun where would he stay? Around him, his friends decide on places they can look for to help Yixing with his problem. Yifan leads the team as he designates places for each person. Yixing sobs, ever thankful to his friends for helping him with this problem of his. He looks at them and ends up having eye contact with Luhan. There’s an unexplainable look on Luhan’s face, perhaps guilt? Yixing doesn’t know, but he does know he’s thankful that Luhan’s willing to help him in finding his boyfriend. The group disperses, but not before ensuring Yixing that they’ll find Sehun for him. Yixing forces a smile to them, hoping that his gratitude can be transferred by a mere tip of his mouth upward.

 

Luhan stays with Yixing a few more minutes before he hunts Sehun down.

 

“I’m sorry for all of what I said last night…” Luhan begins. “…especially that it has led to this. I like you a lot, Yixing, but I understand if you like Sehun more. He completes you, huh?” A small smile tugs on Luhan’s face and Yixing finds himself returning it with a smile as well. He nods casually, worries of not seeing Sehun ever again obvious in his face.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him. He’d be stupid to let go of you.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

“Not yet. Did you check the bus stop?”

 

“Luhan’s in the bus stop.”

 

“Wait let me check…”

 

“Got him!!!”

 

 

\-----

 

 

Yixing did not expect to see Sehun tied up on one of the railings of the bus stop.

 

He stops midwalk and gapes at the situation his boyfriend is at. Luhan’s comfortably sitting beside Sehun as he grins at Yixing and points at his catch. Yixing can’t believe Luhan did such a thing to his boyfriend. Sure he’s really thankful to Luhan for actually finding Sehun, but tying him up on one of the knees of the chair is quite offhanded. Sehun’s eyebrows furrow at the sight of Yixing and he tries to break away from the tight hold of Luhan’s handkerchief on his hands, only to fail. There’s a mark of irritation on his face and Yixing rushes to his boyfriend’s side and kisses him in the forehead. Sehun tries to pry his head away, but the tight tie proves the action to be hard.

 

Sehun rubs his wrists as soon as the tie is removed from his hands. He sits comfortably on the bench and massages his back because his awkward position earlier has his back aching. Yixing sits beside him and helps him in massaging his back, soft tender hands tapping Sehun’s back ever so gently. Luhan’s standing at the far end of the bus stop and nods at Yixing once they get eye contact. He walks a few meters away so Sehun and Yixing can talk about their issues in private.

 

“Why are you here?” Sehun spats at Yixing. He moves away from Yixing as far away as possible, but Yixing only grabs him by the wrists and forces him into a hug.

 

“Saving you from being stupid.”

 

“You don’t need to rub it in to me, Yixing. I know I’m not that great for you. That I’m stupid and ugly and a fairly normal guy compared to you and your rich friends.” Sehun takes a breather. “I know, okay? That’s why I’m leaving so you can finally have a great perfect life with Luhan…”

 

This is where Sehun stands up and attempts to walk forward to check if the bus is already coming, only to be pulled by Yixing. He ends up sitting on Yixing’s lap and Yixing uses it as an opportunity to hold Sehun down through the arms and land soft kisses all over his face – on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips – until Sehun’s already pushing him away.

 

“Stop. Stop giving me false hope like this. You’re too good for me.” Sehun attempts to get out of Yixing’s hold, but Yixing merely smiles at his boyfriend, amused at how distressed Sehun is.

 

“Who even told you you’re not enough for me?”

 

“Don’t lie! I heard you tell Luhan how unqualified I am as your boyfriend, how…”

 

“Shh, I love you Xing and you complete me.”

 

Sehun’s bobtail is twitching by now and he wills himself to stop getting excited and feeling horrendously in love with his boyfriend. How would he know if it’s actually true? What if this is just one of Luhan’s plans against him? Sehun continues to try to get away from Yixing, but Yixing only kisses him further in the lips. Yixing’s tail wraps itself on Sehun’s waist as both of their ears twitch in pure unadulterated delight. Sehun relents to Yixing’s kisses and melts into a puddle of mess in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“Are you even sure you want me, Yixing?”

 

A kiss on the lips.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Like really, really sure.”

 

Another kiss on the lips.

 

“Yes, I’m definitely sure, Sehun.”

 

“Like really, really, really definitely sure?”

 

A tongue traces the lower lip.

 

“SEHUN, I THINK HE’S DEFINITELY SURE. NOW CAN YOU STOP MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC SO I CAN GO BACK TO NURSING MY ACHING HEART?!”


End file.
